JOKER➚Almighty
is an original song by High×Joker. It was appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 7. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Narase! Kanjita mama Oh Yeah! Iku ze! Agaru senritsu Oh Yeah! Izanau kimi-tachi o Shunkashuutou shiki ori! Everybody Here We Go! Every Moment We Fun Music! Everybody Here We Run! Sawagou ze! Shaking Your Heart! OK! Houkago no Magic Time! Umareru no wa mugen no TOREJAA! Kudaranai nante mou iwase nee zo Sekai o kaetai! Sonna SUKEERU Ii kamo nee Tokoton hanashite AIDENTITI o Nemukatta jugyou sae mirai yosou afurete Omowazu kakikomu NOOTO no kotoba wa sou Orera no yume no ippo dakara! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Go! Saikoo no shunkan (Wo Wow) Issho ni tsukurou! (Wo Wow) SURANPU shirazu ni nare! (Sonna mono wa kowashite yuke!) EESU mezasun janai (Wo Wow) Naritai no wa JOKER! (Wo Wow) Masani OORUMAITI da! (Dekinai koto nante nai yo!) Kikoetekurunda tashika na ashioto HAIPAA tanoshii koto shiyou ze! Shunkashuutou shiki ori! Sore yo ka shakkuri tomete! Everybody Here We Go! Every Moment We Fun Music! Everybody Here We Run! Sawagou ze! Shaking Your Heart! Namida moroi no wa massugu ikite iru shoukoda! Shoboon na BEKUTORU kaete yukou ze! Kousha ura ni wa neko-san Kyou hinatabokko ii nee! Koseisoroida tomo! Muteki CHIIMU da! TESUTO no yamakan mo Hazure ga arya BINGO mo aru! Hekonda toki koso MERODI ga hajimaru yo Orera ni wa yume ga aru darou!! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Run! Saikoo no shunkan (Wo Wow) Mitodokeru tame ni (Wo Wow) Ima hitotsu ni narou yo! (Genki na koe kikasetekure!) Kokoro no soko kara tashika na omoi de Megamega tanoshii koto o shiyou ze! Minna no oto ga majiwaru tabi ni Furueru kimochiii~! Oh Yeah! Mawase! Cool ni GURUUBU Oh Yeah! Hajike! RIITO kimete Oh Yeah! Tatake! Odoru BIITO Oh Yeah! Hiite! Utau you ni Oh Yeah! "Kondo wa kimi no ban, junbi wa ii ka?" Yeah!! Saikou no shunkan (Wo Wow) Issho ni tsukurou! (Wo Wow) SURANPU shirazu ni nare! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Go! EESU mezasun janai (Wo Wow) Naritai no wa JOKER! (Wo Wow) Masani OORUMAITI da! (Dekinai koto nante nai yo!) Kikoetekurunda tashika na ashioto HAIPAA tanoshii koto shiyou ze! Shunkashuutou shiki ori! DOONATSU tabete… renshuu da! Everybody Here We Go! Every Moment We Fun Music! Everybody Here We Run! Sawagou ze! Utaou ze! Shaking Your Heart! We are "JOKER" tenkamusou!! |-| Kanji= Oh Yeah！ Oh Yeah！ Oh Yeah！鸣らせ！感じたまま Oh Yeah！いくぜ！アガる旋律 Oh Yeah！いざなう　キミたちを 春夏秋冬四季おり！ Everybody Here We Go！ Every Moment We Fun Music！ Everybody Here We Run！ 騒ごうぜ！Shaking Your Heart！ OK！ 放课后のMagic Time！ 生まれるのは　无限のトレジャー！ くだらないなんてもう言わせねーぞ セカイを変えたい！そんなスケール 良いかもねぇ♪ とことん话して　アイデンティティを ねむかった授业さえ　未来予想あふれて 思わず书きこむノートの言叶は　そう オレらの梦の一歩だから！ Everybody Hey,Hey, Here We Go！ サイコーの瞬间(Wo Wow) 一绪に作ろう！(Wo Wow) スランプ知らずになれ！ (そんなものは壊してゆけ！) エース目指すんじゃない(Wo Wow) なりたいのはJOKER！(Wo Wow) まさにオールマイティだ！ (出来ないことなんてないよ！) 闻こえてくるんだ　确かな足音 ハイパー楽しいことしようぜ！ 春夏秋冬四季おり！ それよか　しゃっくり止めて！ Everybody Here We Go！ Every Moment We Fun Music！ Everybody Here We Run！ 騒ごうぜ！Shaking Your Heart！ 涙もろいのは　まっすぐ生きている証拠だ！ しょぼーんなベクトル変えてゆこうぜ！ 校舎里にはネコさん♪ 今日も日向ぼっこイイねぇ！ 个性揃いだとも！无敌チームだ！ テストのヤマカンも ハズレがありゃビンゴもある！ 凹んだ时こそ　メロディが始まるよ オレらには梦があるだろう！！ Everybody Hey,Hey, Here We Run！ サイコーの瞬间(Wo Wow) 见届けるために(Wo Wow) 今ひとつになろうよ！ (元気な声きかせてくれ！) ココロの底から　确かな想いで メガメガ楽しいことをしようぜ！ みんなの音が交わるたびに 震えるキモチイイ〜！ Oh Yeah！ まわせ！Cool にグルーブ Oh Yeah！ はじけ！リード キメて Oh Yeah！ 叩け！踊るビート Oh Yeah！ 弾いて！ 歌うように Oh Yeah！ “今度はキミの番、准备はいいか？” Yeah！！ 最高の瞬间(Wo Wow) 一绪に作ろう！(Wo Wow) スランプ知らずになれ！ Everybody Hey,Hey, Here We Go！ エース目指すんじゃない(Wo Wow) なりたいのはJOKER！(Wo Wow) まさに オールマイティだ！ (出来ないことなんてないよ！) 闻こえてくるんだ　确かな足音 ハイパー楽しいことしようぜ！ 春夏秋冬四季おり！ ドーナツ食べて… 练习だ！ Everybody Here We Go！ Every Moment We Fun Music！ Everybody Here We Run！ 騒ごうぜ！歌おうぜ！Shaking Your Heart！ We are“JOKER”天下无双！！ |-| English= Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Let it ring! We can still felt it! Oh Yeah! Let's go! Let the melody rise! Oh Yeah! It's our1 time To invite you guys! Everybody, here we go! Every moment we make fun music! Everybody, here we run! Make some noise! Shaking in your heart! OK! It's after school magic time! Where infinite treasure is born! There's no need to say such trivial things, right~ "I wanna change the world!" With such scale Is fine, right~♪ Let's talk to our identities thoroughly Even if we're sleepy during lessons, the future's overflowing with anticipation We instinctively write the word "yes" on our notebooks Because we're taking our first step towards our dreams! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Go! The best moments (Wo Wow) Let's make them together! (Wo Wow) Don't slump unknowingly! (Let's destroy these kinds of things!) I don't need to aim for the ace (Wo Wow) I wanna be the JOKER! (Wo Wow) It's simply almighty! (There's nothing that we can't do!) I can hear these definite footsteps Let's do hyper fun things! It's our time! When will these hiccups stop!? Everybody, here we go! Every moment we make fun music! Everybody, here we run! Make some noise! Shaking in your heart! These brittle tears are proofs that we're living honestly! Let's change those depressed vectors! The cat is behind the school building♪ Basking in the sun today feels nice, right~!? Even with our personalized sets, we're an invisible team! Guessing during tests I missed the bingo, too! When you feel down this time, a melody will start It seems our dreams are there for us!! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Run! The best moments (Wo Wow) In order to see them with your own eyes (Wo Wow) Become one another! (Let us hear those cheerful voices!) With these definite feelings from the bottom of my heart Let's do mega-mega fun things! Each time everyone's sound intersect These feelings vibrate~! Oh Yeah! Rotate! Groove coolly Oh Yeah! Burst forth! Decide the lead Oh Yeah! Clap! Dance to the beat Oh Yeah! Play! As we sing Oh Yeah! "Now it's your turn, are you ready?" Yeah!! The best moments (Wo Wow) Let's make them together! (Wo Wow) Don't slump unknowingly! Everybody Hey, Hey, Here We Go! I don't need to aim for the ace (Wo Wow) I wanna be the JOKER! (Wo Wow) It's simply almighty! (There's nothing that we can't do!) I can hear these definite footsteps Let's do hyper fun things! It's our time! Let's eat doughnuts... I mean practice! Everybody, here we go! Every moment we make fun music! Everybody, here we run! Make some noise! Sing! Shaking in your heart! We are the peerless "JOKER"!! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs